


Breathtaking

by Writerofshit (kay_samm)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Theres a line that hints, Tw domestic violence?, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always been breathtaking<br/>But you have always been willing to give</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> I did poetry? I wrote this and it inspired something longer that im working on, so that'll be a thing? It's been awhile since I've done this, but I know I actually do love this poem, so yeah.  
> I have a main tumblr: ahwoot  
> As well as a writing/inspiration one: writerofshit

She has always been breathtaking.

From the moment you met,

running down a city block so hard and long

you thought your lungs would collapse

but your legs did first.

To her elbow in your gut

and her bruised knuckles at your cheek,

_fuck you,_

_what the fuck have you done_

ringing in the air.

To the hitches in your throat when she'd lean close

lips hovering too close yet miles away,

_if you want it take it,_

_take me._

To the panting of her name into darkness,

fantasies come true and nerve endings on fire,

screaming for release and begging for more,

more of her, everywhere and everything

_god don't stop_

_I love you_.

To the full lung capacity of

oh please say it back

say it's ok

say something

lungs burning, carbon dioxide building,

breath all but gone, god-

 _I love you too_.

To the air disappearing in laughter,

stomach cramps from working too hard,

oh so worth it to hear her laugh;

you'd give every last breath to hear it,

to listen for as long as she'll let you,

oh, but careful, she will take them.

To the heaving sobs and 'but's,

a million of them between you,

you said and promised and swore,

and fuck you for ever thinking this would last,

it's been a whirlwind but even tornadoes end;

they take your breath away and leave destruction in their wake,

broken cars and hearts, caved in roofs and skulls,

and _goddamn_ every twister that's run through town,

but you never regret moving,

don't mind rebuilding.

But oh so help you god,

you'll watch the next tornado wreak havoc

from the comfort of your basement

and she will not get her breath from you.

 

She has always been breathtaking,

but you will give no more.


End file.
